Con Las Iniciales de Nuestros Nombres
by MrsLGrint
Summary: 6 años después, Hermione seguía sin acostumbrarse a ser llamada "Señora Weasley", a amanecer todos los días en los brazos del amor de su vida, a ser una de las mujeres más felices del mundo mágico. Sin embargo esa mañana había recibido una noticia que la había impactado y que no sabía hasta que punto opacaría ese ambiente de tranquilidad que reinaba en su vida. EDITADO


**Hola hola... bueno, nuevamente yo por aquí, no pude evitar hacer algo de mi pareja favorita... jijijiji espero que les guste, acepto dudas, sugerencias y demás. Quiero agradecer a Emmie Gin que se ofreció muy amablemente a ser mi beta, peo finalmente nunca pude pasarle nada ni nada. Así que si ven esto un poco incoherente y con errores gramaticales y demás, me cuentan y yo lo arreglo.  
**

**No siendo más, debo aclarar que todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling y que espero sus reviews.  
**

* * *

**FELIZ DÍA DEL PADRE RONALD**

**Viernes 10 de Junio del año 2005**

Hermione Jean Weasley caminaba por el Callejón Diagon con un aire pensativo, se dirigía hacia el local de Sortilegios Weasley donde encontraría con su esposo Ronald Weasley. _Su Esposo_. 6 años después seguía sin acostumbrarse a ser llamada "Señora Weasley", a amanecer todos los días en los brazos del amor de su vida, a ser una de las mujeres más felices del mundo mágico. Todo parecía un sueño feliz e inimaginable en donde no había lugar para las tristezas, en donde todas las piezas habían encajado y no parecían tener intención de desordenarse. Sin embargo esa mañana había recibido una noticia que la había impactado y que no sabía hasta que punto opacaría ese ambiente de tranquilidad que reinaba en su vida.

Todo había comenzado sólo 1 semana antes. Ella siendo la persona psicorrigida que era, llevaba la cuenta exacta de su ciclo y en cuanto lo revisó se dio cuenta que tenía un retraso que podía suponer sólo una cosa: embarazo. Ron y ella habían hablado infinidad de veces acerca del futuro, principalmente los primeros años de su relación "oficial". Durante esas conversaciones habían coincidido en que necesitaban vivir la vida que no pudieron durante su adolescencia. Querían viajar, conocer, disfrutar de aquella compañía mutua que los llenaba completamente; habían decidido casarse tan sólo 1 año después de la graduación de Hermione en Hogwarts, porque les resultaba completamente imposible vivir el uno sin el otro y de igual forma necesitaban hacer oficial ante Merlín, Dios, el mundo y quien lo quisiera saber: se amaban, eran el uno para el otro y no existía nada ni nadie que acabara con eso. Y por supuesto en algunas de esas conversaciones surgió el tema de los hijos…

**_**Enero del año 2000**_**

_-__ La verdad, no creo que sea tan complicado __-__Comentó Ron mientras abrazaba a Hermione en la sala de la Madriguera, era sábado en la tarde y habían decidido pasarla juntos haciendo planes__-__ aunque espero sinceramente que Harry esté empleando el tiempo en Grimmauld Place para eliminar los cuadros de la gente loca. No quiero imaginar que él y mi hermana están solos y…_

_-__¡Ron! __-__Hermione lo "golpeó" en el hombro, habían tenido esa charla una y otra vez__-__ debes tener en cuenta que ni el mismo Dumbledore logró quitar esas cosas de ahí, están sujetas con sortilegios muy oscuros __-__Ron iba a replicar pero Hermione se adelantó__-__ y él era el dueño de la varita de Sauco. Les va a tomar tiempo hallar la forma de librarse de todo lo que hay allí… __-__Hermione sonrió al ver que su novio no tenía forma de rebatirla__-__ Nosotros deberíamos buscar también donde viviremos… _

_-__Tiene que ser un lugar grande Mione, es lo único que pido __-__Ron acercó a Hermione más para sí, mientras sonriente continuaba hablando__-__ así cuando tengamos nuestros hijos van a poder correr y jugar quidditch y todo lo que hacen los niños __-__Hermione sonrió enternecida al ver el brillo en los ojos de Ron__-__ y también quiero una de esas 'tisinas'…_

_-__ Piscinas Ronald…_

_-__ ¡Eso! ¡Piscinas! __-__Ron se acomodó mejor en la silla para ver a Hermione a los ojos__-__ Imagínatelos en los veranos cuando vengan de vacaciones de Hogwarts, un día jugaremos quidditch y otro día tomaremos el sol en la pis-ci-na y otro día saldremos y… __-__no pudo continuar, Hermione se lanzó a él y selló sus labios con un beso. Sencillamente ya no se controlaba y lo besaba cada vez que él tenía esos arranques de genialidad que tanto le llenaban el corazón, momentos como esos en los que soñaban despiertos de cara a un futuro que no podían esperar por vivir. Eran realmente felices y tenían una vida por delante para saciarse completamente el uno del otro, sin embargo en momentos como esos en los que Ron expresaba en voz alta todos los planes que tenía, ella no podía evitar volver a sentir esas absurdas e incontrolables ganas de saltarle encima y decirle con sus besos lo mucho que lo amaba. Justo como aquel lejano día en medio de la guerra.__-_

_-__ A veces me parece un sueño todo esto Ron… __-__Logró decir Hermione una vez terminaron el beso__-__ ¿A ti no te sucede? ¿No sientes como que un día de estos vas a estallar de felicidad porque no cabe en ti? ¡Tardé 7 años de mi vida esperando por esto, y ahora me parece TAN irreal!_

_-__Sé a lo que te refieres __-__Sonrió Ron mientras le acariciaba la mejilla__-__ me sucede con frecuencia __-__juntos volvieron a acomodarse en el sofá. Tardaron un tiempo disfrutando de la mutua compañía hasta que Ron rompió el silencio__-__ ¿No te pasa que eso de los hijos lo ves como algo muy lejano? __-__Hermione frunció el ceño__-__ no digo que no vaya a suceder. No hay nada que desee más en este mundo que ver unos lindos niños sabelotodo corriendo por toda la casa, preguntando cosas y…_

_-__ ¿Por qué crees que van a ser igualitos a mí? __-__Se burló Hermione__-__ podrían ser unos niños pelirrojos, comelones, básicamente devoradores de chocolates, tímidos, impulsivos y…_

_-__ No… __-__suspiró Ron__-__ definitivamente van a ser como tú __-__la abrazó aún más__-__ el mundo merece tener más de ti Hermione __-__a ella le brillaron los ojos mientras él continuaba con su explicación__-__ volviendo a lo que iba, yo quiero que vivamos nuestra relación, quiero que cuando lleguen podamos contarles mil historias de lo que hicieron sus padres mientras ellos llegaban… _

_-__Has pensado mucho en todo esto ¿Verdad? __-__Hermione lo vio a los ojos con ese brillo especial que sólo guardaba para él. Ron bajó la mirada, a pesar del tiempo él seguía intimidándose con esa mirada llena de interrogantes.__-__ Yo también, es normal. Llevo la mitad de mi vida soñando con nuestro futuro. __-__Sonrió y tomó las mejillas de Ron mientras juntaban sus frentes__-__ y es tal como lo estás describiendo. Todo vendrá a su tiempo, ahora es el tiempo de los dos Ronald y estoy ansiosa por vivirlo._

Habían pasado cinco años desde aquella conversación y podía decir que habían cumplido absolutamente todo lo que soñaron. Eran felices en una casa a las afueras de Godric's Hollow, cerca a la de la familia Potter. Tenían todas las comodidades, ella estaba bien posicionada en el Ministerio de Magia y él complementaba su oficio de Auror con aquellas tardes en Sortilegios Weasley. Su vida estaba perfectamente encajada y Hermione no sabía si aquel cambio del que se había enterado esa misma mañana, iba a ser para bien o para mal. Podría sonar estúpido ya que llevaban tanto tiempo juntos y habían demostrado que a pesar de las peleas, desacuerdos y demás, eran capaces de salir adelante con su improvisada familia. _Familia. _Esa mañana Hermione había confirmado que estaba embarazada. Hacía 5 semanas llevaba en su interior el fruto del eterno amor que ella y Ron se profesaban. El verdadero interrogante aquí era ¿Cómo reaccionaría su esposo?

Paradójicamente ese fin de semana sería el día del padre. Había pensado darle la noticia en el almuerzo que le harían a los Weasley y Harry, pero seguía temiendo a su reacción. Ron era el único de la familia que "aún" no era padre y no es que le molestara, hacía muchas bromas acerca de lo joven que se seguía conservando con el paso del tiempo e intentaba calmar las ansias de Molly Weasley con un esperanzador "_todo será a su tiempo mamá" _que ella siempre apoyaba. No se dio cuenta en qué momento estuvo frente a la tienda, había decidido que le diría las cosas a Ron cuanto antes, no quería que sufriera un ataque repentino delante de toda su familia. Así que pidió la tarde libre en su trabajo y pasó por su esposo.

Entrar en el No 93 del Callejón Diagon, mejor conocido como Sortilegios Weasley, siempre consistía en todo un reto para Hermione. Si bien es cierto que con el fin de la guerra la tienda había sido reinaugurada, y que Ron había tenido MUCHO que ver en eso, Hermione seguía pensando que el 90% de los artículos que se vendían allí eran un tributo a la irresponsabilidad que no se debían precisamente comercializar. Pero había soportado los experimentos que George junto con su nuevo compañero de aventuras Ron realizaba, porque sabía que esa tienda era justamente uno de los motores que había impulsado a George para salir adelante. _Fred nunca le hubiera perdonado que abandonara sus sueños._ Así que todos los empleados del local estaban familiarizados con ella, sus peleas, sus discursos, sus intervenciones en contra de la irresponsabilidad de venderle surtidos salta clases a niños de tan sólo 12 años. En Fin. Para un empleado de Sortilegios Weasley era totalmente normal que una tarde cualquiera entrara Hermione Weasley con cara de desconcierto mientras inspeccionaba cada artículo de las estanterías; jamás estaría de acuerdo con la razón social de la tienda.

- Buenas tardes Sra Weasley -saludó cordialmente Valery, la empleada que atendía el mostrador- ¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy?

-¡Hola Valery! -sonrió Hermione mientras se acercaba- Te he dicho mil veces que no debes ser tan cordial conmigo, dime Hermione… -comentó mientras observaba con desagrado la estantería de "novedades" - Cuéntame, ¿Mi esposo está muy ocupado?

-De hecho no -respondió Valery- acabó de subir a las oficinas con el Sr George. Si gusta puede alcanzarlos.

-Gracias Valery -se dirigió con cuidado hacia las escaleras; a pesar de las reservas que tenía con la tienda, para nadie era un secreto que era uno de los negocios más prósperos del mundo mágico, después de la guerra el apellido Weasley fue símbolo de respeto y admiración y eso sólo benefició a Sortilegios Weasley. Todo el mundo mágico quería saber de la vida de los 3 héroes de guerra y Ron, quien había desarrollado una vena sorprendente para los negocios, había aprovechado esa ventaja y logrado regresar la tienda a la gloria e impulsarla en otros países. George era la mente creativa junto con Lee Jordan y Ron, con la colaboración de su cuñada Angelina, la administraba de una forma totalmente sorprendente. Al llegar a la oficina de su esposo, Hermione tocó la puerta y entró, Ron estaba hablando animadamente con George posiblemente acerca del proyecto de llevar las tiendas a América Latina, lucían felices por lo tanto las cosas estaban saliendo bien. Ése era un punto a favor.-

-¡Que grata sorpresa! -Exclamó Ron mientras observaba el reloj- ¿Pasa algo? -Se levantó preocupado y se dirigió a su esposa, le dio un beso pero la notó extraña.- ¿Estás enferma?

-¡Obvio no Ronald! ¡Qué exagerado! No entiendo por qué el alboroto -Vio a George quien sonreía sospechosamente- ¿Acaso interrumpo algo? ¿Tenían algún plan oculto? -La sonrisa de su cuñado se hizo más grande y comenzaba a exasperarse, Ron le pegó en la cabeza a su hermano-

-¡Yo tampoco entiendo la cara de idiota de este! -Explicó Ron mientras se dirigía a su escritorio- Simplemente hablábamos de lo de América -Confirmó las sospechas de Hermione-

-¡Ay hermanito! Eres muy inocente -Intervino George- noto intenciones indecorosas de mi cuñadita la prefecta. No es normal que se tome la tarde libre cuando podrían suceder cosas en el trabajo. A lo mejor algún duende se rebela y toma el mundo mágico porque todos los maltratamos -se llevó una mano a la frente exageradamente- ¡No queremos!

-Pues así te burles, el trabajo que hacemos en el departamento es realmente importante y tiene una gran importancia para el desarrollo del mundo mágico. No como tú que vives creando bromas. -Se cruzó de brazos- ¡Y NO TENGO INTENCIONES INDECOROSAS! -Se acercó al sillón que había cerca al escritorio de Ron y se acomodó- solamente quiero hablar con MI ESPOSO ¿Qué de raro tiene eso? ¿Acaso no hablas con tu Angelina de vez en cuando?

Ron se recostó en su silla mientras sonreía con los brazos cruzados. Cuando Hermione quería era demasiado venenosa.

-Si hablamos -contraatacó George- sobre todo después de hacer el amor mientras descansamos -Hermione enrojeció- quedamos totalmente exhaustos pero es un buen momento para hablar… -George volteó a ver a Ron- ¿O es q la dejas tan exageradamente agotada que no le quedan ganas de…?

-¡Suficiente George! -Interrumpió Ron antes de escuchar más barbaridades de parte de su hermano. Se levantó de su puesto y le dio una mano a Hermione para salir de la oficina- Supongo que quieres que salgamos -Hermione asintió con la mirada y Ron se apresuró a alejarse de George-

-Wow, quien lo diría. El pequeño Ronnie es todo un león en la cama. -Ron lo fulminó con la mirada- ¡Ay pero si te estoy elogiando! -George sonrió mientras veía como abandonaban la oficina- ¡Siempre es un gusto hablar contigo cuñis! ¡Nos vemos el domingo! -George gritó con ganas- ¡Y trata de llegar descansada!

En las escaleras Hermione escuchaba las palabras de su cuñado completamente sofocada, siempre era lo mismo. George la avergonzaba en cuanto tenía oportunidad, era como su pasatiempo. Sin embargo ahora no le había respondido como debía porque tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Contarle a Ron que iba a ser padre. Con ese pensamiento constante abandonaron la tienda en un silencio poco normal. Hermione era consciente que Ron había notado algo raro en ella y no comentaba nada esperando que ella expresara lo que la aquejaba. Con los años Ron comprendió que en ocasiones su esposa necesitaba largos espacios de reflexión. Y era precisamente en esos momentos en donde no era apropiado interrumpir. Eso no quería decir que no le preocupara la situación; George tenía razón, no era normal que Hermione se ausentara de su trabajo en una tarde, ese tipo de actitudes eran frecuentes en él. Pero ella era absolutamente responsable y entregada a su trabajo, por lo tanto algo debería estar sucediendo. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a Florean Fortescue, el lugar favorito para Ron.

Entraron en el local y se acomodaron en una de las mesitas, pidieron sus helados favoritos y entonces Hermione decidió que era momento de hablar.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día hoy? -Debía comenzar con temas superficiales y buscar el camino adecuado para darle la noticia a Ron-

-Todo dentro de lo normal -contestó Ron aún inquieto por el aura de misterio que emanaba su esposa- lo único novedoso fue la última idea de Harry -sonrió recordando el episodio gracioso- ya sabes que desde que atraparon a Dolohov el trabajo es mínimo para nosotros y entonces Harry comienza a tener mucho tiempo libre para pensar. Su nueva idea es acerca del nombre de la pobre criatura que espera mi hermana. -Hermione palideció ante la mención del tema, Ginny había anunciado su embarazo en el almuerzo mensual en la madriguera y todos se encontraban completamente felices por la familia Potter. Ron continuó su relato una vez que el mesero llevó sus helados- No contento con el nombre que le puso a nuestro ahijado, ahora tiene nombre para el pobre si llega a ser niño.

-¿Ahora qué se le ocurrió? -Hermione no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. Harry había demostrado ser un poco estrambótico en cuanto a nombres se refería.- No me digas que le va a poner Remus Harry…

-¡PEOR! Por gracias a Merlín estás sentada. -Ron con un gesto exagerado se acercó a su esposa- Albus Severus Potter Weasley. -Y luego de unos segundos en los que Hermione asumió semejante barbaridad, juntos estallaron en carcajadas- No sé cual me parece más absurdo si Albus, Severus o los dos nombres combinados.

-Harry ha enloquecido completamente -Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente, había exagerado con las 4 bolas de helado de pistacho y comenzaba a sentir un poco de rebote- No sé de dónde saca esas ideas tan absurdas, a él puede parecerle adorable pero posiblemente el niño lo odie en el futuro. Ojalá sea una niña a menos que quiera llamarla Minerva Nymphadora. -Ron soltó una estruendosa carcajada que hizo que la mitad de las personas que estaban allí los voltearan a mirar. -

-En verdad sus hijos lo van a odiar. No entiendo cómo es que Ginny le permite algo por el estilo. -La tomó de la mano cariñosamente- Yo te amo y lo sabes, pero si algún día llegas a decirme que quieres ponerle a un hijo de nosotros Dobby Kreacher posiblemente tendremos bastantes discusiones. -Hermione suspiró, había llegado el momento- Yo había pensado en _Hugo_ si fuera un niño. -La castaña lo observó un poco nerviosa- cuando Ginny estaba esperando a James y Harry salió con aquella extraña combinación, George y yo nos tomamos el trabajo de leer un libro de nombres a ver si cambiaba de opinión, y me pareció que ese estaba bien. Significa perspicaz, inteligente, brillante, lúcido, hombre de espíritu. Es eso lo que imagino cuando pienso en un hijo de los dos. Alguien como tú. -Hermione bajó la mirada mientras Ron la observaba sin entender su sonrojo pero ella no pudo evitar opinar-

-Yo había pensado que si fuera una niña me gustaría ponerle _Rose_, cuando estuve en Paris con mis padres hace muchos años, en el hotel había una niña hermosa pelirroja que se llamaba así, en cuanto la vi me acordé de ti. -Hermione jugaba nerviosa con la cucharilla mientras hablaba- ¡Qué curioso! Tanto Hugo como Rose tienen las iniciales de uno de los dos.

Ron sonrió emocionado mientras levantaba la cara de Hermione para verla a los ojos.

-¿También has pensado que ya es tiempo? -Hermione lo vio con cara de sorpresa y algo más que Ron no consiguió descifrar- me sucede desde que nació James. Ya sé que tengo más sobrinos pero la cercanía con él es más grande. Y no he podido evitar imaginar un bebé de nosotros. -A su esposa le brillaron los ojos y sonrió- Creo que ya hemos hecho todo lo que queríamos hacer Hermione y que es momento que el mundo conozca lo lindos que serán nuestros hijos ¿No Crees?

Nuevamente como años atrás había sucedido, Hermione no pudo controlar el impulso y se lanzó a los brazos de Ron para darle un beso de esos que sólo podía darle a él. Le resultaba increíble la conexión que tenían, era como si estuvieran programados para llegar siempre a las mismas conclusiones en privado y cuando las compartían en Hermione crecía la certeza que nunca se había equivocado, y que estaba con su alma gemela. Porque sabía muy bien que sólo Ron podía hacerla sentir tan plena, tan feliz y tan segura como en ese momento. Se separaron y la sonrisa de su esposo sólo fue el impulso que necesitaba para soltar la bomba.

-Creo que no tienes que esperar mucho -tomó una de las manos de Ron y la acercó a su vientre, el pelirrojo la vio con sorpresa y los ojos le brillaron aún más- esta mañana fui al consultorio del ginecólogo amigo de mi mamá -Ron torció la boca, nunca estaría de acuerdo con ningún método de medicina muggle- tenía un retraso en mi ciclo y en la oficina había tenido algunos mareos, sueño excesivo y ganas de comer mucho -bajó la mirada a sus manos unidas- lo sospeché porque Ginny tenía síntomas similares y me lo confirmaron.

-¿Es… seguro lo que te dijo ese… sanador? -Ron estaba perplejo y las palabras le salían con bastante dificultad- porque podríamos ir a San Mungo y…

-Es completamente seguro -Hermione lo miró a los ojos con algo de inseguridad- yo sé que no te lo esperabas, la verdad es que yo tampoco, pero tú mismo has dicho que ya es tiempo y que… -Ron puso una mano en los labios de Hermione impidiéndole continuar-

-No confío en el método muggle. Pero es básicamente porque no estaré tranquilo hasta que un sanador titulado y con bastante experiencia me diga en mi cara… -se quedaron viendo a los ojos y Ron esbozó una cálida sonrisa- que mi esposa y _mi hijo_ están bien. -Se acercó y la besó con delicadeza mientras le acariciaba el vientre, donde crecía su hijo- ¿Eso era lo que te tenía tan rara?

Hermione asintió con un nuevo brillo en su mirada, era cierto lo que decía Harry: las mujeres embarazadas lucían más hermosas.

-Tenía miedo que tu reaccionaras mal, que pensaras que es demasiado pronto y que… -Ron la volvió a besar y ella sonrió- no sabes lo feliz que me haces con todo esto…

-No Hermione, el feliz aquí soy yo -la abrazó mientras sonreía- me has dado todo lo que pedía para ser feliz y ahora seremos oficialmente una familia. ¿Acaso puedo pedirle más a la vida? -Le dio otro beso- no seré el mejor padre, pero intentaré llenar todas tus expectativas _mi amor_. El día que no casamos prometí que te haría feliz y lucharé por lograrlo hasta el último día de mi vida.

-Ya soy feliz -Hermione acerco su frente a la de Ron mientras le acariciaba la cara- me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti Ronald. En ocho meses Rose o Hugo te lo van a demostrar.

****Ocho meses después****

Era 14 de febrero día de San Valentín, pero para el matrimonio de Ron y Hermione Weasley se había convertido en el día más agitado de sus vidas. Hermione había logrado quedarse dormida pese a la incomodidad de la enorme barriga de 9 meses que tenía pero a las 3 de la mañana había despertado con contracciones que la enviaron de inmediato a San Mungo. El sanador les había explicado que en materia de partos, tanto los magos como los muggles tenían el mismo método y que a partir de las 37 semanas de gestación debían estar alerta porque en cualquier momento comenzaría el trabajo de parto. Habían pasado la noche en La Madriguera ya que el día anterior Harry y Ginny llevaron al pequeño Albus, de 2 semanas de nacido, por primera vez a la casa de sus abuelos lo cual fue todo un acontecimiento familiar. Como Hermione no podía viajar por Red Flu ni aparecerse y era muy tarde para viajar en carro, habían decidido pasar la noche en la antigua habitación de Ron recordando buenos tiempos. Hasta las 3 de la mañana.

Ahora eran las 9 de la mañana y Hermione ya estaba en trabajo de parto, Ron no sabía realmente en qué se había metido, pero tanto su mamá como el sanador habían insistido en que era totalmente conveniente que él estuviera presente. Y ahí estaba soportando los gritos más estruendosos que había escuchado en su vida mientras Hermione estrujaba su mano sin compasión alguna y observando como ella se retorcía de dolor mientras él no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla.

-Señora Weasley -El sanador se encontraba en posición para recibir al bebé- Ya estamos en la etapa final, necesitamos que ponga de su parte. Debe pujar en cuanto cuente tres ¿Está claro?

-Si… –Hermione respiró agotada de dolor- Hago lo que usted me diga, pero que termine ¡YA!

-Ok, 1… 2… 3… -El grito de Hermione se escuchó hasta la sala de espera, sorpresivamente la Sra Weasley y la Sra Granger se encontraban exageradamente tranquilas. Mientras el Sr Granger, el Sr Weasley, Harry, Ginny y George se estremecían con cada grito. En la sala de partos el médico volvió a hablar.- Ya podemos ver la cabeza, es sólo un último esfuerzo y podrá descansar.

-¿¡Escuchaste mi vida! -Ron habló esperanzado- Es un último esfuerzo y ya todo habrá acabado

-¡Ah pero un último esfuerzo! -Hermione respondió desesperada- ¡Hazlo tu a ver si te parece tan fácil! ¡No estoy aprendiendo a volar Ronald! ¡AYYYYYY! ¡Duele en verdad! -Hermione se incorporó un poco y tomó a Ron del cuello de la camisa- ¡Y ESTO ES TU MALDITA CULPA!

-¡Para hacer un hijo se necesitan dos Hermione! -Ron se soltó indignado- ¡Y me pareció que lo disfrutaste bastante!

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ¡Eres un insensible Ronald Weasley! -Hermione cerró los ojos, respiró y volvió a pujar- Te juro que encontraré una forma de hacerte sentir el mismo dolor que estoy sintiendo. -Lo agarró de las manos mientras volvía a pujar- Y entonces me dirás si es tan sencillo como piensas. ¡AAAAHHHHHH! -Volvió a pujar-

-¿¡Crees que ha sido sencillo soportar tu genio hormonal todo este tiempo! -Espetó Ron adolorido por los apretones que le daba Hermione, estaban concentrados en su pelea, más que en el nacimiento de su primer hijo- ¡No eres una precisamente un angelito caído del cielo!

-¡Insensible!

-¡Loca!

-¡Estúpido!

-¡Hormonal!

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -Hermione no pudo responder su avalancha de insultos porque lo que siguió a su grito fue uno de los sonidos más hermosos que había escuchado. Levantaron la cabeza y vieron como el sanador sostenía a un lindo bebé en sus brazos. Se abrió paso hasta entregarle a Hermione a su bebé.

-Es una niña -Les dijo el sanador mientras le entregaba la niña a una enfermera- permítanme un segundo llevo la niña a que le hagan la revisión de rutina y ya vuelven a estar con ella.

-No tarde mucho por favor -La voz de Hermione era agitada, producto del evidente cansancio, pero a la vez tenía un deje de felicidad que no podía ocultar, vio como el sanador se llevaba a su nueva razón de vivir y entonces dirigió su mirada a Ron que observaba –vigilaba- al sanador de lejos. Ella sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, Ron volteó a verla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-Gracias… -Se inclinó y le dio un casto beso en los labios- en verdad me has dado el mejor regalo de San Valentín del mundo. -Hermione sonrió recordando su última discusión y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Creo que nunca vamos a cambiar -se acomodó para verlo a los ojos- mira que discutir en estos momentos.

-Pero te sirvió para despejarte ¿A que sí? -Ron sonrió y le acarició las mejillas- Soy muy afortunado Hermione. Tengo la mejor esposa y ahora la hija más hermosa del universo.

-Y nosotras somos más afortunadas por tenerte a ti -Hermione sonrió aún más si era posible- Ahora somos oficialmente una familia Ron y no puedo estar más orgullosa de compartirla contigo. -Se besaron durante unos segundos hasta que el sanador apareció nuevamente con un bultito rosado en sus brazos- ¡Ay! ¡Mi bebé! ¿Está bien?

-Completamente saludable -El sanador le entregó la niña a Hermione- Es una niña grande y saludable. Deben decirme el nombre para apuntarla en el registro que llevamos del nacimiento. -Hermione miró a Ron y él habló enseguida-

-Rose… -suspiró mientras observaba a su esposa y su hija- Rose Weasley Granger -El médico se retiró dándoles privacidad. Ron acercó sus manos a la cara de la niña con mucho cuidado, temiendo romperla con el contacto- Es hermosa. Es la niña más hermosa que he visto en el mundo. Se parece a ti, sin dudas se parece a ti.

-Tonto, se parece a ti. Mira el color de su pelo. -Le dio un besito en la cabeza a la niña mientras la arrullaba- Y espero que tenga tus ojos.

-No, el color del cabello tenía que sacarlo -Ron infló el pecho orgulloso- Es una Weasley. -Sonrió enamorado- pero será tan inteligente, maravillosa y hermosa como su mamá. -Se acercó y le dio un beso a las dos mientras se acomodaba para poder abrazarlas- Nunca pensé que existiera alguien a quien amara tanto como a ti. -Rose agarró uno de los dedos de su papá con su manito- Pero una vez más has contradicho todas mis teorías Hermione. Y te amo más por eso.

Hermione Weasley estaba completamente segura que había tomado las decisiones adecuadas durante toda su vida. Tenía la certeza que si tuviera un gira tiempo y pudiera volver a su juventud, simplemente aceleraría el proceso de su amor con Ron. Había vivido los mejores años de su vida y jamás se arrepentiría de compartirla con aquel pelirrojo patético y loco que llenaba de alegría sus días. Era feliz, tenía una familia y sabía que en el futuro tendría a Ronald Weasley siempre a su lado.


End file.
